


Сучка

by Riakon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Изая заводит личную суку. И это отнюдь не собака...





	Сучка

**Author's Note:**

> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/9/9/1/9/991947/60113763.jpg
> 
> фик на картинку

— Ты сегодня куда-то странно поторапливаешься... — заметила Ягири. Это не было её работой, но как то вошло в привычку отмечать даже самые незначительные факты из жизни никем нелюбимого информатора. 

Тот лишь усмехнулся в ответ, и накинул любимую куртку с белым мехом. Если бы у Намиэ был врожденный талант замечать то, что видит Изая, то она, скорее всего, у него бы не работала. Но и врожденную женскую интуицию нельзя сбрасывать со счетов, потому что даже без этого информаторского таланта, она не могла не заметить, что за последний месяц стал мягче, словно спокойнее, а на его одежде стали появляться светлые волоски. А сложить один и один сложности не доставляло, был только один вопрос, который она хотела задать Орихаре, что собственно и сделала, крикнув ему в след:

— Скажи мне, как зовут эту несчастную? 

— Ты о чем? — Изая остановился в проходе.

— Ну, ту девушку, с которой ты встречаешься. — Пояснила его секретарша.

— Это не девушка. — Изая усмехнулся. — Это сучка. Знаешь, такое домашнее животное?

Ягири лишь неодобрительно покачала головой, глядя на обычную ухмылку Изаи, и решила не лезть в это дело. Не хватало ей стать очередной жертвой, из которой вымогают информацию от больших знаний. Но в то, что Изая завел себе собачку, она решительно не поверила, здраво рассудив, что любая нормальная собака сбежит от него на третий день, а ненормальная через неделю. Да и длинноватые это были волосы, с затемнением у кончика... В любом случае, оставалось только гадать, почему «собачка» не может сбежать вот уже четвертую неделю.

 

Ответ на вопрос, мучавший секретаршу, был предельно прост. Что делают с собачками, которые хотят сбежать? Правильно, их привязывают. Их связывают так, что даже самый сильный человек в Икебукуро не смог бы порвать, а после этого их дрессируют методами кнута и пряника. Изая точно знал где и когда будет его самый главный и самый интересный враг, поэтому сделать для него ловушку не составляло труда. Самым сложным было найти такие ремни, которые удержат проснувшегося от транквилизатора Хейваджиму. Но и эта проблема была решена в предельно короткий срок, и вот, уже через полутора суток, проспавшийся Шизуо обнаружил себя связанным в небольшой, уютно обставленной, квартирке.

На первый взгляд сбежать было нереально. На второй тоже. Ремни, которыми Изая предусмотрительно обмотал тело бывшего бармена, рваться не хотели. Совсем. И Хейваджиме стало интересно, кто это его так хорошо связал, где нашел такие ремни, и зачем, собственно, он это сделал. 

Ответ на треть вопросов вернулся с работы, осмотрел своего подопечного, и привычно усмехнулся.

— И-за-я! — Шизуо попытался подняться и порвать особо прочные ремни, сковывающие его путь к свободе и вожделенной жертве, но результат остался прежним. То есть никаким.

— Йо! — Изая усмехнулся, подошел и поцеловал Шизуо в нос. Тот отшатнулся. Любой бы отшатнулся. Но любой не смог бы неловко упасть и защемить нерв в ноге. Из голубоватых глаз Хейваджимы брызнули слезы.

— Яре-яре... — Вздохнул Изая, и помог Шизуо сесть нормально. — Ты даже отшатнуться нормально не можешь.

Изая снова вздохнул и услышал как у Шизуо бурчит в животе. Он усмехнулся, потому что дальнейшее издевательство, припасенное на долю телохранителя Тома было особо изощренным. Извращенным, если совсем уж честно.

Он поставил собачью чашку, в которой был рис, соус и зелень, и плошку с водой. Хейваджима просто отвернулся. Наутро чашки опустели, и у Орихары был достойный повод назвать самого сильного человека в Икебукуро своим «песиком».

— И зачем ты меня похитил? — Шизуо спросил без привычной Изае злости в голосе.

— Чтобы покорить тебя! — Информатор усмехнулся, подошел поближе и жестко поцеловал Шизуо. Тот снова отшатнулся, но теперь уже рефлекторно, нежели от предыдущего отвращения. 

— Ты что творишь?! — Взъярился Шизуо, и ремни треснули, но выдержали наплыв чувств. — Черт. И где ты ремни такие качественные взял?

Рассказывать это Изая не собирался, потому что он прекрасно понимал, что однажды Хейваджиме все-таки удастся порвать даже эти супер-прочные ремни, и тогда продавцу не поздоровится, как и самому информатору. Но к этому моменту «собачка» должна быть уже покоренной. Не зря же он затеял эту игру на двоих и выслеживал Шизуо!

— У меня теперь такой милый песик! — Некстати образовался Орихара, и провел рукой по шее Шизуо. — Наверное, ты станешь самым талантливым из всех существующих псов.

Он счастливо рассмеялся, придвинулся ещё ближе к Хейваджиме и потребовал:

— Ну-ка, высунь язык.

Тот мрачно посмотрел на Изаю исподлобья, и не стал исполнять приказ.

— Я сказал высунь язык. — Неожиданно жестко потребовал информатор, но бывший бармен даже не думал выполнять приказ, и Изая решил, что пришло время для роли «кнута».

Он встал, дошел до комнаты и порывшись в инструментах нашел плоскогубцы. Вернувшись в комнату, он увидел, что Шизуо изо всех сил старается освободиться от оков.

— Плохой песик. — Он ударил блондина раскрытой ладонью по лицу, отчего та начала ныть, а у глаза Хейваджимы появились ссадины от кольца. Причем одна из них начала кровоточить. Чтобы не портить ещё сильнее свое имущество, Изая сходил за пластырем и заклеил кровоточащую ссадин на лице Шизуо, почти нежно пригладив края. — А плохих песиков наказывают.

Он снова взялся за плоскогубцы, надавил на челюсть Шизуо, заставив рот раскрыться, и подцепил плоскогубцами язык, вытаскивая наружу. 

— Вот так вот... — Орихара улыбнулся, глядя на то, как в уголке слишком сильно раскрытого, и в результате, порванного рта набухает капелька крови, а слюна вытекает прямо на металл плоскогубцев и его пальцы. — Славный песик.

Изая чувствовал необычное возбуждение, глядя на то, как его главный враг сдает одну крепость за другой ему. Тому человеку, которому он в первую же встречу сказал, что тот ему не нравится. Он отпустил язык, и позволил Шизуо закрыть рот. Не удержавшись, Изая слизнул слюну Хейваджимы со своих пальцев и с плоскогубцев. Тот невольно сглотнул, глядя на это зачаровывающее действие, и приоткрыл рот. Кислорода катастрофически не хватало.

— А теперь вот так... — Изая приблизил ладонями лицо блондина и осторожно слизнул капельки крови с уголков губ. Шизуо ощутимо напрягся, но продолжения не последовало. Орихара просто отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на бывшего бармена с убийственно веселыми искорками в карих глазах. — А теперь высунь язык.

Шизуо понял, чего от него хотел Изая. К чему весь этот цирк. Изая хотел его не просто покорить или сломать. Это было не интересно такому человеку, которым был известный информатор. Нет, он хотел, чтобы Хейваджима сам. Добровольно признал его хозяином, и стремился ему угодить, выполнять приказы, стать рабом. Песиком, над которым можно поиздеваться или приласкать в зависимости от настроения.

Но пока его держали только путы, а не собственное желание, он мог сопротивляться, хотя знал, что плоскогубцы, это далеко не все, на что способен человек, так искренне любящий людей. В конце концов, есть ещё дрель, бокорезы, отбойный молоток и лобзик... так что плоскогубцы — это только начало.

Именно это понимание заставило Шизуо высунуть язык.

— Молодец. — Изая улыбнулся. Шизуо посмотрел на того расширенными глазами. Это была не обычная ухмылка информатора, и не его язвительная усмешка, а нормальная улыбка, которая появляется на лице каждого человека хотя бы раз в жизни, но которую никто в Икебукуро не видел на лице Изаи.

Внезапно, улыбающийся Изая приблизился и снова поцеловал Хейваджиму. Тот был не готов к такому действию, и снова постарался отшатнуться, но его удержали умелые руки Орихары на месте, в тот самый момент, когда его язык проник в рот телохранителя. 

Они наслаждались поцелуем. Оба. Потому что никогда прежде этот поцелуй не был так ненавистен и так желанен одновременно. И в тот момент, когда их горячие языки соприкоснулись Шизуо понял самое главное во всей этой игре — нужно уступить. Нужно поддаться правилам, потому что долго он тут не протянет, а спасти его отсюда некому. Никто не согласиться схлестнуться с информатором из-за какого-то телохранителя. Даже Том. 

Поцелуй был влажным, глубоким, изучающим. Никто не боролся за право властвования, и если бы можно было оценивать один поцелуй, то он был равноправным. Равные наслаждались друг другом, а не сильный подчинял противника. 

«Нужно уступить» — Решил Хейваджима, и когда поцелуй кончился, он позволил себе по-собачьи лизнуть Орихару в нос.

Тот посмотрел на него удивленными глазами, и Шизуо повторил это действие. 

— Ну, нет. — Нахмурился Изая. — Не так быстро. Ты не должен мне уступать. 

Он пригрозил указательным пальцем блондину, но тот не собирался отступать, и лизнул кончик пальца. Орихара замер от неожиданности, и Шизуо воспользовался появившейся заминкой, и придвинулся так, что палец целиком оказался во рту.

На него словно наплыло возбуждение, и он принялся посасывать, облизывать, втягивать в себя оказавшуюся во влажном плену часть конечности. Но внезапно его взгляд уткнулся в ширинку Изаи, которая находилась на уровне его глаз, и увидел, что у его извечного врага встал. Это отрезвило его.

«Это опасно» решил он, в замешательстве прекратив все действия, и Орихара вынул палец из его рта, провел им по губам и сказал:

— Озабоченная сучка. — И ушел в ванную.

Если бы Шизуо мог покраснеть он бы так и сделал, но его уже и так изрядно ущемленная гордость, вкупе со смещением заставила его снова рвануть ремни, и те хрустнули ещё жалобнее. Шизуо постарался отдышаться, от напряжение, которого требовали эти усилия, и услышал хлюпающий звук в тишине. Изая дрочил в туалете. В принципе то все было правильно, но почему то эта картинка, как Орихара сильно и часто оглаживает свой член, стоя с полуспущенными штанами у бачка унитаза, поднимая голову вверх, и ловя прохладный воздух, который идет от кафеля на стенах, неожиданно заставила его разъяриться.

Ремни приказали долго жить, падая к ногам Шизуо. Бляшки жалобно стукнули о ковер, и этот звук, казалось, разнесся по всему дому, но человеку, который уединился в ванной, дела до этого не было. Его мир сузился до ощущений рук и члена. Для него не существовало ни звука открывшейся двери, ни звука гулких шагов, скрадываемых ковром. Для него были только губы, неожиданно появившиеся на его собственных и руки, прижимающие его член к чьему-то ещё. 

Осознание того, что он в ванной не один заставило открыть глаза, но накативший оргазм не дал мозгу соображать нормально, позволив телу расплыться в неге и удовольствии. Орихара схватился за что-то теплое, чтобы не упасть, и почувствовал, что он словно перемещается по воздуху. Приоткрытый глаз объяснил ему это чувство. Его, со спущенными штанами несли в спальню, потом бережно уложили на кровать, раздели и укрыли одеялом.

Утром информатор проснулся в на редкость хорошем настроении. Он тут же вспомнил, что у него есть теперь личный пес, который будет ему служить, но который нужно ещё покорять и подчинять. Он выбрался из постели, чтобы почистить зубы, и почувствовал вкусный запах, пошел ему на встречу, но запнулся о связку небрежно брошенных ремней, оставленных посередине комнаты.

«И что мы теперь будем делать?» — пронеслось в голове у Изаи. «Он освободился, значит, он может уйти в любой момент. Нужен шантаж. Или что-нибудь, что заставит его оставаться у меня и подчиняться моим приказам. Черт, в голову ничего не приходит»

Задумчивый Орихара и не заметил, как зашел на кухню. «Шизуо приготовил завтрак.. мило» Все. Больше ни одной идеи как оставить Хейваджиму у себя у него не возникало.

— Значит так. — Заговорил Шизуо. — Я буду приходить к тебе на вечер. Днем у меня работа. Буду делать все, что ты захочешь, но в разумных пределах. О не разумных мы сможем договориться. Так вот.

От прямолинейного заявления блондина у информатора поднялись брови. Никто прежде не соглашался быть с ним добровольно. Для этого нужно быть очень психом, и сам Изая это прекрасно понимал, но перед ним стояло отрицание этого факта.

— Хорошо. — Он ехидно улыбнулся. — Но дома ты будешь моей сучкой.

— Я же говорю — о нереальных мы сможем договориться. — Шизуо засмеялся, но едва перед ним возник Изая с ножом, перестал. В том, что Орихара настроен серьезно сомневаться не приходилось. — В чем это должно заключаться? Я должен стоять на коленях, называть тебя хозяином или лизать тебе лицо?

— Ты должен слушаться меня. — Изая нехорошо посмотрел на бывшего бармена. — А о «стоять на коленях» это хорошая идея...

— Хорошо. Давай мы попробуем. — Миролюбиво предложил Шизуо. Он все-таки был пацифистом и не любил насилие.

На этом они решили разойтись. У каждого из них была работа, а вечером они все равно встретятся. Изая предусмотрительно подал бывшему бармену ключ на случай, если у того работа кончиться раньше.

Том понял, что Шизуо нужно было уладить какие-то личные дела, поэтому он пропустил день на работе. Просьба о том, чтобы освободить вечер была принята, хотя Том изрядно удивился этому и только спросил:

— Давно встречаетесь?

Шизуо усмехнулся:

— Фактически недавно. Но она милая, хотя и стерва. 

Танака удивился непривычному выражению лица Шизуо, но ничего не сказал об этом. Решил подождать — если то, что Шизуо начал встречаться с девушкой угомонит его несносный характер, то тому абсолютно наплевать с кем он встречается. Если нет — то тут будет все гораздо запутанней, но все-таки возможно как-то исправить ситуацию.

Но исправлять ничего не пришлось. Хейваджима был загадочно спокоен и задумчив, а должникам хватало одного его факта существования, чтобы вернуть деньги. Танаке было неимоверно интересно — заметит ли в таком состоянии телохранитель Изаю, или нет, и если да, то как на него среагирует, но в тот вечер Орихары не было на улицах Икебукуро, потому что после работы он сразу же отправился домой, справедливо полагая, что дома его ждет представление гораздо круче, чем на улице.

Дома никого не было, и Изае представился шанс ещё раз все хорошенечко обдумать. Ему хотелось чтобы Шизуо был его. Более того, ему хотелось чтобы тот исполнял все его приказы. И это было в какой-то степени правильно, особенно в понимании Изаи, для которого покорить и подчинить человека всегда значило привязать его к себе. Привязать так, чтобы даже подумать не мог о том, чтобы уйти.

Сам Орихара никогда и никому бы не сознался даже под самыми страшными пытками, что этого он боится больше всего — что от него снова уйдут. Что ему снова скажут «Ты невыносим». Он и так знал эту прописную в его случае истину, потому что никогда не стремился стать нормальным человеком. Понимающим, выслушивающим. Он обожал людей, и в этом была его сущность — заставить их меняться. Пусть страдать, болеть, бросаться с высотных зданий, но меняться. 

Для него было настоящей редкостью встретить человека, которого не хотелось поменять. Чтобы понять, что Хейваджима ненавидит свою разрушающую силу, было достаточно одного взгляда. Чтобы понять, что он влюбился в этого придурка нужно было больше двух лет, на протяжении которых желание убить его было непреодолимым. После осознания этого простого факта убить его захотелось ещё сильнее, и поэтому он подстраивал такие ситуации, в которых Шизуо должны были убить. 

Но его не убивали. Он был жив, не смотря ни на что. И в тот момент, когда Изая понял, что его нужно убить собственноручно ему в голову пришла идея «покорить» своего возлюбленного. И ведь все шло по плану, пока этот придурок не порвал ремни. Потом Изая просто растерялся. Это было необычно — заключать с кем-то договор. Учитывая то, что этот самый кто-то был его злейшим врагом, которому по идее нельзя было верить...

Стакан воды со льдом хрустнул в пальцах.

Неужели расчет был неверен? И придется все начинать с начала? 

Дверь тихонько скрипнула, оповещая тишину о том, что кто-то вошел. Любопытство Изаи, которое стало притчей во языцех, не могло позволить ему остаться сидеть на диване, и он вышел в коридор, чтобы встретить Шизуо.

— Я дома.

— С возвращением. — С усмешкой сказал Орихара, глядя на то, как Шизуо снимает обувь у порога, как и положено в доме у Изаи. 

— Ты похож на верную женушку. — Пошутил Шизуо, и в ответ он услышал нетерпеливо-резкое:

— На колени.

Шизуо плавно опустился на колени в прихожей, и Изая удовлетворенно посмотрел на него. 

— А теперь за мной на кухню. — И пошел быстрым шагом вперед, но внезапно остановился, глада на поднимающегося с колен Шизуо. — Я не разрешал тебе вставать.

Тот зарычал в ответ, и Изая внезапно вспомнил, что выложил складной нож. Нет, конечно, было бы не страшно, если Шизуо кинется на него и начнет душить или избивать, но веселее было бы, если бы он был вооружен...

— Ладно, вставай. — Изая усмехнулся. Обед обещал быть скучным.

Расставленные чашки с мисо-супом, традиционным рисом и любимым Изаей омлетом уже ждали на кухне. От них шел пар и приятный запах, который заставлял на время забыть о том кто здесь будущий раб, а кто — хозяин.

Но едва стоило Изае утолить голод, как желание поиграть возросло с неимоверной силой. И не просто поиграть, а подчинить себе и так примиряющуюся с его причудами личность, обедавшую напротив. Захотелось сделать то, чего не ожидал бы ни Шизуо, ни сам Орихара. Информатор поднялся со своего места и сел рядом с Шизуо.

Тот поднял голову, чтобы спросить чем вызваны эти перемещения, но внезапно в его губы впились жадные и нетерпеливые губы Орихары. Хейваджима был в шоке, и даже не успел сообразить, но приоткрыв рот от недостатка кислорода, он почувствовал, как язык Изаи обводит его небо, сталкивается с его языком и изучает зубы и внутреннюю поверхность губ.

C губ Шизуо сорвался один, длинный и страстный, почти животный стон. В этом стоне утонуло все существующее благоразумие, как Орихары, так и Хейваджимы. Осталось лишь ничем не замутненная страсть и желание, которые медленно, но верно подчиняли себе два разума. Тонкие руки информатора скользнули по груди Шизуо, расстегивая маленькие пуговицы шершавого жилета, а после, добравшись до рубашки, путались в небольших петельках. Сам Шизуо только отвечал на поцелуй, и лишь выгибался под ласками хозяина, как и полагается порядочному псу.

Он раскрывал объятия, но не обнимал сам, предоставив информатору полную свободу действий. Разумеется, Орихара тут же постарался занять главенствующую позицию в игре. Он хотел вести, доминировать, обладать. Обладать таким даром, как Шизуо в совершенстве. Он хотел видеть то, как ломается ради него бывший бармен, чувствовать как становится незаменимым для самого сильного человека в Икебукуро, которого мог по праву назвать своей сучкой. Голодной и похотливой. Вечно преданной и верной до конца своих дней как в ненависти так и в любви, и целиком подвластную его приказам. Тем самым приказам, которые так возбуждали Орихару и стаставляли кровь гнаться по телу все быстрее и быстрее. 

Минутное желание нежности прошло, осталось лишь желание, голое, жадное и беспощадное желание видеть Шизуо подчиняющимся.

— Разденься.

Шизуо покорно снял с себя бант, за который цеплялась расстегнутая Орихарой рубашка, расстегнул ремень и спустил брюки вместе с трусами. Два быстрых движения, и носки остались лежать поверх кучки одежды. Приказ был выполнен — Хейваджима сидел на полу полностью обнаженный. 

— Хорошая девочка. — Изая мерзко усмехнулся, глядя на то, как огонь ненависти зажегся в глазах Шизуо. План телохранителя быть покорным начал проваливаться. Проваливаться с треском, потому что никто не имел право называть его девочкой. Сучкой — еще ладно, потому что это слово порой определяет характер, но девочкой — это уже перебор. — А теперь расставь широко ноги. 

Бывший бармен стал разводить колени, но совсем чуть-чуть.

— Шире, сука! — Орихара дал Шизуо пощечину, такую, что к щеке сразу же бросилась кровь, очерчивая края ладони. Шизуо сорвался, взревел, приподнимая Орихару за грудки, но тот резко провел по обнаженной груди ножом, разрезая кожу. Хватка ослабла, и Изая быстро отскочил от разъяренного Хейваджимы.

Они были в равном положении.

— Ладно, не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-плохому. — Изая хищно усмехнулся, и бросился на Шизуо, с ножом в руке, вторую пряча в кармане. Шаг, и сам Орихара оказался поднятым за ворот, но в бицепсе Хейваждимы красовался маленький шприц, жидкость из которого уже была выдавлена в мышцу и бежала по венам, влившись в кровь.

Кровь прилила к лицу Шизуо, заполняя все участки вокруг отпечатка ладони Изаи на щеке. Сердце застучало чаще, и внутренности словно свернуло в один горячий узел. Шизуо вздрогнул и выпустил ворот Изаи от неожиданности. Тот проворно достал наручники, и сковал руки Шизуо за спиной. Тот очнулся лишь тогда, когда наручники щелкнули. Он потянул руки в разные стороны, старясь разорвать цепь между ними, и не подозревая, что эти наручники сделаны из одного цельного куска железа, который был сплавлен так, что защелки оказывались внизу так, что добраться до них скованному было невозможно.

Возбуждение же накатывало все сильнее и сильнее, заставляя член истекать смазкой. Думать в таком состоянии было затруднительно. Весьма и весьма затруднительно, учитывая тот факт, что мысль это всё-таки связное предложение, а не расцветающие где-то под веками обрывки ярких красок, которые в бешеном хороводе сменяли друг друга.

Где-то в голове щелкнул переключатель, заставляя работать «нижние мозги», и отчаянно скулить:

— Ну пожа.. ну же.. дай мн.. позволь.. ну же... дай мне кончить...умоляю... — Изая слышал необычную коллекцию звуков, на которые Шизуо был не согласен во вменяемом состоянии, и был готов заплатить за этот маленький концерт сполна, проникая двумя скользкими от смазки пальцами в проход Хейваждимы.

В этот момент Шизу мог пообещать все что угодно: хочет Орихара называть его девочкой — пожалуйста, заставит его стоять на коленях весь вечер — он согласен. Все что угодно, лишь бы наконец получить долгожданную разрядку. 

В тот момент, когда Изая начал входить, Шизуо был готов благодарить всех известных ему богов за эту милость, и насаживаться на член Изаи. Но так как его руки были скованы, а сам он лежал на спине делать это было весьма и весьма затруднительно, поэтому Шизуо обхватил талию информатора ногами и стал притягивать его ближе, заставляя все глубже погружаться в подготовленное отверстие.

— Моя сучка... — тихо шептал снова и снова на ухо блондину.

Сам Изая двигался резкими толчками, не желая давать Шизуо то, чего тот так отчаянно просил. Оставаясь на пределе, Изая уводил с края, и заставлял заново подниматься на эту вершину наслаждения, не достигая, впрочем, разрядки. Когда они наконец то кончили, то мир показался счастливее и лучше, чем он есть на самом деле, а вторая пара наручников разлетелась по разным частям комнаты. 

Изая улыбался, лежа рядом с Шизуо, и думал о том, как он будет отвечать на вопросы Ягири о том, почему он ходит такой счастливый и довольный. Ему было весело и забавно, потому что он прекрасно понимал, как дрессировать его «собачку», и чего ему будет стоить не бросаться на него с порога.

И он сможет теперь с полным на это правом назвать Шизуо его сучкой.

 

— Ты сегодня куда то странно поторапливаешься... — заметила Ягири. Он усмехнулся, и накинул куртку с белым мехом. Его сегодня ждали дома — Шизуо должен был вернуться пораньше. И с сегодня они смогут поиграть в хозяина и собачку в полной мере, потому что завтра будет выходной. Вот уже месяц прошел, как они стали встречаться с Шизуо, и он и сам заметил, как стал мягче, потому что с его «щеночком» по другому обращаться было невозможно. С улыбкой он начал выходить, и услышал брошенное ему вслед:

— Скажи мне, как зовут эту несчастную? 

— Ты о чем? — Он остановился в проходе.

— Ну, ту девушку, с которой ты встречаешься. — Пояснила его секретарша.

— Это не девушка. — Он усмехнулся, вспомнив Шизуо и его размеры — Это сучка. Знаешь, такое домашнее животное?

Ягири лишь неодобрительно покачала головой, глядя на обычную ухмылку Изаи, и он вышел с блаженной улыбок на лице. Ему предстояла долгая, и весьма насыщенная ночь с его любимым песиком, который терпел все его прихоти, изредка готовил и подвал ему кофе в постель. Ему нравилось оставлять длинноватые с затемнением у кончика волосы на одежде, которые неизменно напоминали ему о прошлой ночи наряду с головной болью. А ещё ему нравилось осознавать, что он владеет Шизуо безраздельно потому что его сучка не хочет от него сбегать.

... А ещё потому что он его любит...


End file.
